grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoki Hashira
Appearance Naoki has a deep tan from his hours of being in the sun when working on ships. He has navy blue hair that is short. His hair is parted on his right side. He often has a stern gaze, with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted. He has a mesomorph build from hammering nails, carrying sculpted wood hulls and spending hours upon hours of building ships. What he doest show is a set of glasses when he reads: bifocals. He uses them when his eyes become strained from the hours he spends his free-time reading. Personality Naoki's personality type is quite unique, as many of his qualities defy the definition of his individual traits. Though possessing the feeling trait, Naoki has excellent analytical abilities; though introverted, he has well-developed people skills and robust social relationships; and though he is a judging type, Naoki is often receptive to change and new ideas. As with so many things, Naoki is more than the sum of his parts, and it is the way he uses these strengths that defines who he is. Biography Naoki was born into close-knit family. He had a mother, father and sister. He spent most of everyday as an apprentice shipwright next to his father. He watched, took mental notes and was meticulous in each and every step his father took when making a ship. He watched as his father choose the specific wood. He would watch the curve and contort of bark, the age rings of the log, even the warts. It could take days before his father would find the right piece of wood for the jul of the ship. When he found it, it would take him thirteen days, twenty-one hours, and three minutes to curve and carve the keel of a ship. Everytime! It was like an art. Then the ship would be made and set out to sea. Over the years, Naoki grew to appreciate and admire the noble work of a shipwright. He was by his father's side day after day creating ship's. getting to know the town and living life with a smile. Though a day came when a sickness swept over the entire town. It decimated the thriving town in one week. It took away more than half the population, including his parents. They towns was prone invasion from pirates, marines, bounty hunters but thankfully it was revolutionaries who claimed providence over them. In the passing years, the town returned to it's calming nature and peaceful exuberance but thats when a rumor broke out that the sickness sweeping the town was a test. A science experiment from either the pirates or the world government. Either way, Naoki wasn't having it. He set out on his quest to take vengeance on those who hurt his family. Professions Primary Profession: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {insert specific form of martial arts here} and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Secondary Profession: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they want, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships, and special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits 'Professional Traits' In Training(1 Trait): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. 'General Traits' Technically Adept(1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Fate of Strong(1 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. Signature Technique(1 Trait): Some characters have one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. This character may create one cost free technique that will be known as a signature technique. This techniques rank is equal to 75% of your will and will increase in rank as your will does. As this technique increases in rank, you are allowed to upgrade its description by resubmitting it again with a change in description. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique. Combat Style Tsubame Bokushingu Naoki style of fighting is a combination of using a pacing method called split step and the out-boxer style. The out-boxer style seeks to maintain a gap from their opponent and fighting with fast, longer range punches. Out-boxer style is known for being extremely quick on their feet, thus the addition split step method. The split step method is when the user takes small hops in the ready position and when needing to move or strike, they gain explosive distance in an instant. Character Stats Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. Item Name(Cost): Description Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique 'Character Stats' 'Techniques' Tsubame Pekku (Swallow's Peck)(6): His signature technique. A quick, straight punch thrown with the lead hand from the guard position. The pekku is accompanied by a small, clockwise rotation of the torso and hips, while the fist rotates 90 degrees, becoming horizontal upon impact. As the punch reaches full extension, the lead shoulder is brought up to guard the chin. The rear hand remains next to the face to guard the jaw. After making contact with the target, the lead hand is retracted quickly to resume a guard position in front of the face. (Jab)(Free) Kōtō Tsubame (Soaring Swallow)(8): The slipping (or turning) rotates the body slightly so that an incoming attack passes harmlessly next to the head. As the opponent's attack arrives, the boxer sharply rotates the hips and shoulders. (Slip & Turn)(8) Tsubame Tsume (Swallow's Talon)(8): A semi‐circular punch thrown with the lead hand to the side of the opponent's head. From the guard position, the elbow is drawn back with a horizontal fist and the elbow bent. The rear hand is tucked firmly against the jaw to protect the chin. The torso and hips are rotated clockwise, propelling the fist through a tight, clockwise arc across the front of the body and connecting with the target.(Hook)(8) Items Rolling Pin of Justice(Treasure Hunter): I don't care who you are or how tough you think you are. Getting hit with this thing hurts. Breaks after four uses. Kung Fu Dugong Jacket(Treasure Hunter): This high quality jacket is made from the best Kung Fu dugong leather. While it doesn't provide any extra protection. Many will gaze at its beauty and some many even want to help you because you look so cool. Or they may try to kill you for turning an animal into a jacket. This item may only be used once before it's sheen dulls and the effect no longer works. Saint Drunk's Bourbon Hunting Bottle(Treasure Hunter): A magical bottle of bourbon with a very fancy shape that makes it look expensive. Tastes just like regular bourbon and aside from the label having some guy that looks a lot like Egoraptor on it, there is no real defining weird thing about it. However once per Mini Arc, any character drinking from this will get drunk off their ass no matter the quantity they drank. No exceptions, even Zoro and Nami would get drunk off this stuff. The drunken spree lasts at least for 4 posts. The bottle magically manages to refill itself between Mini Arcs. A Guide to Devil Fruits (Volume C)(Wiki Prize): '''The third of five books that allow one to identify a Devil Fruit. Like each volume, this volume has a 20% chance at identification, although you can use different volumes at once to increase that chance. '''Iron Knuckle(Starter): a metal guard worn over the knuckles in fighting, especially to increase the effect of the blows. Iron Knuckle(Starter): a metal guard worn over the knuckles in fighting, especially to increase the effect of the blows. Leather Back Armor(Starter): Inside his jacket is a layer of protective leather that covers his back 'Quotes' "Its a tradition in my village to burn letters from loved ones so that the ashes and the will of message will find their way to another in need of the warming memory of home. Its cheesy and naive but its a ritual I do because it works. It works for me." Gallery